


Wedding Tradition

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon universe but everyone is alive because I say so, Established slash, Fluff, Kushina's and Naruto's pov, Light mature content, M/M, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: At Naori's wedding, little Naruto decides he wants to join one of the wedding traditions: the bouquet throwing.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 41
Kudos: 284
Collections: Sasunaru fics to live for, Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Wedding Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Still not feeling a 100% and I've got an exam tomorrow, but after seeing a screenshot of Naruto holding a bouquet and Sasuke looking away with a blush, my mind went crazy as usual, wouldn't leave me alone, and this is the result. Not something long nor complicated, but it's cute? I think? I don't know *throws hands up*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**Wedding Tradition**

"And now it's time for the traditional bouquet throwing!" Obito announced excitedly, having taken over from the formal announcer around an hour ago. "All you lovely ladies waiting for your chance, please gather in the middle!"

The bride, Naori, shook her head – most likely because of her cousin's over the top enthusiasm for something as simple as a flower bouquet being thrown – but nevertheless made her way to the dancefloor; her long, wavy, purple hair gleaming in the lights.

"Why are they all going to the floor, mummy?" six year old Naruto questioned curiously; watching wide eyed how several of the Uchiha girls hurried to the floor, all eager – in the reserved way each Uchiha seemed to possess of course – to be the one to catch the bouquet and become the next one to be married.

"Well, Naori-san will throw her flowers over her shoulder to them and the one who catches it, will be the one who gets married next, sweetie," Kushina replied, stroking his blond hair back. "It's a silly tradition but a lot of girls love this part of the wedding."

Funnily enough, during her own wedding with Minato, she had let herself be convinced to throw her bouquet too and as luck would have it, Naori had ended up catching it, leaving her to become the next one who got married. All a coincidence of course, but it was a funny one nonetheless and it fuelled some of these girls' dreams that they might be next if they managed to catch the bouquet this time.

"Ooooh, that's fun!" her son exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands. "Can I go there too, mummy?"

"Erm." She looked questioningly at Mikoto, who shrugged and smiled.

"Sure, hon, let's get you a good spot, okay?" she said and grabbed Naruto's hand, guiding him to the group of girls impatiently awaiting the moment the flowers would be thrown.

Mikoto could be seen talking to some of them and the girls in questions nodded, smiled, and cleared a spot for the blond boy to stand. It was a rather comical sight, seeing a petite blond boy vibrating on the spot amidst a group of mainly dark haired girls, all of who were naturally taller than him.

Minato, who just returned from refilling his glass, blinked when he sat down and noticed their son on the dancefloor. "I thought the bouquet was going to be thrown?" he asked confused.

"Yes, and Naruto wanted to join them," Kushina replied amused. "I saw no harm in it and Mikoto allowed it."

"Why's Naruto standing there?" Sasuke piped up next to Minato, his dark eyes narrowed. He was just tall enough to see past the table and get a look at the dancefloor.

"Ah, Naruto wants to try catching the flowers, Sasuke-kun," she answered smiling. "You want a try as well?"

She chuckled when he wrinkled his nose. "No, thank you. Because that means I would have to be the bride and I don't want to be a bride."

Child's logic at its best, really. "But if Naruto catches it, then he would be the bride. Would you mind that?" she teased.

He contemplated it and shrugged then, climbing on his own chair. "I don't think so. I think Naruto will be pretty as a bride."

"This conversation is so weird," Minato sighed and drank from his glass. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the both of you were drunk."

"How rude," Kushina complained and slapped his thigh underneath the table.

"All right, everyone ready?" Obito called out with a large grin on his face. "And the throwing will commence in three … two … one … GO!"

Naori turned around and threw the bouquet over her right shoulder. The flowers sailed high through the air and several hopeful hands instantly shot out, ready to catch them when they landed. After a beautiful arch in the air, the flowers fell down, right in the hands of –

Naruto.

For a moment, stunned silence reigned. Obito stood there gaping, several mouths dropped open, and when Naori turned around, surprised at the sudden silence, she could only utter a bemused, "Oh my, didn't expect that."

The moment was broken when Naruto cheered loudly, jumping up and down with the flowers clenched in his hands, before he ran back to their table at full speed; some of the petals breaking off and fluttering down to the ground.

"SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, LOOK! I CAUGHT THE FLOWERS!" Naruto screeched excitedly, nearly shoving them straight into his poor friend's face, who managed to duck just in time.

"I see that," was Sasuke's dry reply. "Means you have to be the bride then."

That brought Naruto up short and he gazed at the flowers for a couple of seconds before he shrugged and slammed the flowers on the table, clambering back onto his chair. "Okay, but then I get to dress pretty like Naori-ba-chan and you have to wear what Naka-ji-san wears now."

"Sure," Sasuke agreed easily. "But you can't eat ramen at our wedding."

"EH?! WHY NOT?!" Naruto yelled appalled.

"Because ramen is not wedding food," was Sasuke's logical reply.

Logical to him perhaps, but certainly not to Naruto, who immediately set about setting Sasuke straight about what they would be eating at their wedding before trying to compromise by saying Sasuke could have tomatoes if Naruto could have ramen.

All the while, their parents listened in bemusement while Obito recovered from his shock and started calling people to the floor to dance.

* * *

_Sixteen years later_

"Are all the desperate ladies gathered?" Kiba called out smirking, ignoring the booing he got in return.

Nevertheless all their single friends gathered on the floor, more than impatient to catch the bouquet.

To the side, Naruto could see mum grinning and taking pictures while dad stood next to her, used to his wife's antics by now. Sasuke's parents were still seated, but their attention was on the floor as well and Mikoto leant towards Fugaku to say something that had him smirking.

"All right, Naruto, whenever you're ready," Kiba grinned. "Unless the Kazekage wants to keep the flowers, seeing as he was your flower man?" he suggested innocently, cackling and ducking down when Gaara scowled and sent some of his sand after him. He had to run away from the microphone when Gaara's sand turned out to be more persistent than he expected.

Temari smirked and muttered, "Serves that idiot right."

"I should have taken over as announcer," Kankuro said sagely, but his sister snorted.

"Yeah, like that would have been better."

"Okay, who's ready to get married next?" Naruto grinned and winked at Sakura, who rolled her eyes at him, but nevertheless stood at the front, next to Ino.

"Go, Sakura!" Rock Lee, her boyfriend, called out encouragingly.

"Hey Lee, I wouldn't have to stand here if you had made a move by now already!" she called back, half laughing, half annoyed.

That had him pouting and conceding she was right, before promising he would rectify his blunder.

"Okay, I'm ready to throw it in three, two, one …" Quickly Naruto turned around and threw the bouquet over his shoulder, hoping his aim wasn't too badly off.

"YES!" Sakura's triumphant shout let him know she had successfully caught it and at hearing that, the clone disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Sakura-chan got the bouquet," he said breathlessly as they stumbled into the bedroom, fighting with their robes and with each other to get the other one naked first.

Sasuke pulled back briefly from where he had been attempting to suck yet another bruise in his neck. "You couldn't keep your clone there for a bit longer?" he complained, scowling lightly. "Now everyone's going to know what we're doing."

"Honestly, by this point they might actually be surprised that I kept my clone for that long there," Naruto grinned and successfully removed Sasuke's belt. "Besides we never promised we would be there the entire time, who the hell even expects that of a newly wed couple, honestly," he huffed, kicking off his shoes.

"Yes, who expects a newly wed couple to remain at their own ceremony?" Sasuke asked dryly, smirking when he managed to remove Naruto's robes at once.

"Hey, we were at the ceremony, we cut the cake, I threw the bouquet, we've done enough," Naruto stated.

"No, we were at the ceremony, we cut the cake, we disappeared and put clones in place and the clone threw the bouquet," Sasuke corrected him, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Look, man, if you'd rather remain there and hear your brother telling embarrassing stories about you instead of fucking me, by all means," Naruto said loftily and waved at the door.

"Don't call me man," Sasuke murmured and caught his lips in another deep kiss before the blond could say something in reply to that.

Naruto was more than fine with that, especially when Sasuke got completely naked as well and he could finally see and touch what he had been longing to see and touch the whole day already.

"Is my pretty bride ready?" Sasuke smirked; his eyes glittering teasingly and Naruto laughed, smacking his shoulder.

"Bastard," he said lovingly before pulling him down to kiss him. "Yeah, go on."

He hummed and sighed when Sasuke pushed inside him, his muscles relaxing around the intrusion easily, well prepared as he was by now.

"Aren't you happy I caught that bouquet years ago?" Naruto asked breathlessly, arching his back when the tip of Sasuke's cock managed to hit his spot _just right_ , sending sparks of pleasure racing through his veins.

"Very happy," Sasuke mumbled, nuzzling the hollow underneath his right ear. "That did all the work for me."

Naruto's body shook with laughter before that laughter got swollen up in a deep, almost bordering on filthy kiss and after that, they let their bodies do the rest of the talking.

Out of all the wedding traditions, Naruto decided he liked the wedding night the best.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Like I said, not something long, but it wouldn't leave me alone. Nevertheless I hope it wasn't too awful!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
